Regresando a casa
by Nitrousnile
Summary: Su reino termina en manos de las Islas del sur. Ocho años después ella regresa con el plan de recuperar Arrendelle, pero alguien que acaba de conocer la hace dudar. Helsa 100% Esperó que les gusté.
1. Chapter 1

Su reino se veía consumido por la guerra, Era la princesa heredera por lo que sus padres la obligaron a subir a un navío para resguardarse en un reino sentía culpable por permanecer a salvo, mientras ella escapaba su hogar era atacado sin motivo alguno, o tal vez si existía uno ''El reino de las islas del Sur''.

La joven Elsa lloró de dolor al abordar aquel barco, mientras veía como se alejaba de su hogar y aun más importante de sus padres , cuando llegó al lugar destinado la esperaban con una noticia devastadora sus padre habían muerto cuando el castillo fue atacado.

Su corazón se desgarró al escuchar aquella noticia, la tristeza la invadió pero en medio de todo eso encontró un motivo ella gobernaría Arrendelle algún día. Aunque estuviera como refugiada en un reino lejano de su hogar ella regresaría a casa para tomar su trono,

La expansión de las Islas del sur comenzó cuando un rey codicioso con 12 hijos, decidió que sería mejor si cada uno de ellos fuera gobernante de sus propios reinos, y así de la forma más egoísta y gracias a su flota naval, pudo conquistar 12 reinos, el ultimo conquistado fue Arrendelle.

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde aquel tormentoso día, viviendo como refugiada en Corona, vivía en el palacio como una dama de la princesa de aquellas tierra que también era su prima por lo que no se sentía tan sola. Vivía cómodamente en aquel lugar, pero a pesar de su suerte, nunca se sacó aquella idea descabellada de regresar a su patria a buscar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

En esos momentos la Princesa Rapunzel estaba con algunas de sus damas, incluyendo a Elsa, en uno de los bellos jardines del palacio dando un paseo matutino, cuando llegó uno de sus sirvientes, con una bandeja plateada sobre la cual estaba una carta. La princesa de corona la tomó en sus manos y la abrió ansiosa, comenzó a leerla, bajó un poco la mirada y sin decir nada se la dio a Elsa.

Aquellos ojos azules dieron una leía rápida a aquella carta, su mirada se volvió gélida y le entregó la carta a la princesa mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba apresurada hacia adentro del palacio, Rapunzel veía la sombra de su prima alejarse, pero sabía que era lo mejor dejarla sola.

Su mirada parecía derretirse y lagrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos, corrió a su habitación tan rápido como aquel pomposo vestido se lo hizo posible, su corazón se había roto en tantos pedazos hacía años y ahora volvía aquella dolorosa sensación Esa Carta era una invitación a una fiesta de Arrendelle. Su actual gobernante celebraría a causa de su cumpleaños. Un desconocido que se proclamaba rey de aquel lugar y había invitado a la familia real de Corona a la celebración.

Esa noche Elsa no pudo dormir, estaba inquieta, su mente no dejaba de trabajar, recuerdos de su hogar, el olor de las flores de los jardines, el olor a madera que por alguna razón siempre estaba presente en su habitación, los fríos inviernos que tanto extrañaba y antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó totalmente te dormida.

...

-Quiero ir a Arrendelle-demandó la ojiazul haciendo que sus tíos y su prima voltearan a verla como si estuviera loca, hubo un silencio helado en medio del desayuno. Rapunzel casi se atraganta con el bocado en su boca, como pudo tomo agua.

-¿Estas segura?-Preguntó el rey de que la ojiazul recapacitara

-Así es-la determinación de Elsa era visible y ya era conocida por ser una persona terca. Eso ponía al rey en una posición difícil, se supone que la derrocada princesa de Arrendelle estaba ahí para que fuera protegida, pero ahora por propio deseo quería ir a la boca del lobo.

-¿Y cual es el propósito de todo esto?,digamos que vas a Arrendelle, tu llegaste aquí a los 10 años, muchos piensan que estas muerta, algunos ni siquiera te reconocerán ¿Para que quieres asistir a esa fiesta?-

-Solo quiero ver por ultima vez mi hogar- la voz dulce de la pálida rubia se quebró un poco-Si me dejan ir juró que me casaré con quien ustedes quieran, juró que no rechazaré a ningún otro pretendiente- El rey se quedó un momento pensativo

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, puede ir en mi lugar si Elsa quiere-habló la ojiverde intentando ayudar a su prima- A mi los barcos me marean y la verdad no creo que sea tan malo que ella...-los ojos del rey se quedaron estáticos en su hija, ella supo que tenia que callarse

-Iras representando a Corona a esa Fiesta. No destacarás mucho, no hablarás mucho y si puedes evitar relacionarte con cualquier persona originaria de las Islas del sur mucho mejor ¿Quedó claro?-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Elsa- Haré exactamente todo lo que usted me acaba de decir.

Y desde aquella mañana contaba ansiosa los días que le quedaban para regresar a su hogar.

...

Ya estaba llegando a Arrendelle, el cielo se veía más azul, hasta el aire le parecía diferente. Aquel Galeón con la violácea bandera de corona se acercaba cada vez mas al muelle, Elsa sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando la cadena del ancla fue tirada al mar, y sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su camarote.

Ya estaba lista para aquella celebración, Un precioso vestido en color blanco y toques en azul de faldas pomposas realzaban su pálida piel, las mangas caídas dejaban ver sus clavículas y el cabello recogido en un moño francés la hacia parecer una fina muñeca de porcelana.

Una vez que bajó del barco comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio sin ninguna prisa, observando todo cuidadosamente todo cuanto sus ojos veían, algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras no mucho. A la gente del pueblo parecía no importarle mucho aquella festividad, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que el nuevo rey diera ese tipo de fiestas con mucha frecuencia.

Donde antes estaban los estandartes con las siluetas de sus padres, ahora eran remplazadas por unas con la silueta del nuevo rey, los colores dominantes eran los colores de la bandera de las Islas del sur rebosando por todos lados.

Cuando atravesó las puestas del castillo pudo ver aquella inmensidad, al menos no lo recordaba así de grande. Al entrar pudo percibir aquel olor peculiar que tenia el lugar, el olor a madera de cedro. Por dentro definitivamente era otro castillo, habían cambiado los tapices de las paredes, los candelabros, los cuadros, todo.

Ella iba ensimismada recordando tantas cosas, pero paraba de hacerlo cuando sentía ese nudo en la garganta. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia otro lado del castillo y no al gran salón. Terminó por subir las escaleras, todo el trayecto su mano se deslizaba sobre el barandal. Alguien la observaba mientras subía las escaleras, unos ojos verdes seguían a aquella curiosa chica.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó el dueño de los ojos verdes, un apuesto pelirrojo no mucho mayor que Elsa, ella parpadeo un par de veces.

-Nada, solo me perdí de camino al gran salón-mintió la rubia con una leve sonrisa

-Creo que si es así mi deber es acompañarla al Gran salón ¿no lo cree?- El ofreció amablemente su brazo ella lo tomó algo dudosa, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras- Como la acompañaré al gran salón creo que la primer pieza la bailará conmigo-

-No me diga-dijo ella con sarcasmo, el simplemente se sorprendió y comenzó a reírse del comentario-Lo siento no quise ser grosera-

-Debo decir que me sorprende mi lady, es bastante peculiar-era la primera vez que una platica con un hombre no comparaban su belleza con flores o cosas por el estilo

-Espero que eso sea de buena forma-

-Lo es, hemos llegado- Y por alguna razón mientras entraban al gran salón parecía que el tiempo se detenía y las personas que estaban presentes posaban sus ojos sobre ambos.

* * *

Hola chicos, espero que les gusté y si no siéntanse con la libertad de decírmelo, cualquier duda respecto a algo que no entiendan o algo en lo que no me supe explicar díganmelo, y si les gustó este primer capitulo también quiero saberlo. Los quiero mucho gracias por leer este long-fic.


	2. Chapter 2

La música comenzó a sonar, la rubia suspiro con algo de molestia su fuerte no era el baile, pero estaba en una fiesta y por alguna razón no dejaban de observarlos a ambos.

-Bien, recuerde que me pertenece esta pieza-sentencio el pelirrojo quien se encontraba a su lado, le extendió la mano mientras daba una ligera reverencia ante la joven.

-Como no recordarlo si hace unos minutos lo dijo- ella tomo la mano del ojiverde. Y el la tomo de la diminuta cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de aquel dulce vals.

Elsa estaba concentrada en sus pies, 1,2,3 repetía constantemente en su mente para no perder el paso. De un momento a otro parecía haber olvidado todas aquellas clases que tuvo al lado de su prima, aun que la ojiazul tenia un buen punto a su favor, sus movimientos eran gráciles.

-¿De donde viene?-el pelirrojo estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes, por lo que la respuesta lo intrigaba un poco.

-De Corona-articuló la rubia sin darle mucha importancia, su atención seguía puesta en sus pies. El joven se dio cuenta del por que las orbes azules estaban viendo al piso.

-Creo que no me importaría ser pisado, mi lady deje de contar los pasos en su cabeza y relájese-Elsa simplemente frunció el ceño al verse descubierta

-Los bailes no son mi fuerte, y realmente no creo que quiera que lo pise-el ojiverde sonrió

-Los míos tampoco así que no se preocupe y a todo esto ¿Cual es su nombre?-

-Elsa- aquel vals estaba terminando, ambos hicieron una reverencia para despedirse

-Es un maravilloso nombre-articuló el. El pelirrojo observó de reojo, y pudo ver que alguien se acercaba-Elsa ¡Ven conmigo!-la tomó del brazo y se escabulleron entre la multitud, ella extrañada iba detrás de el, y no necesariamente por el agarre porque ella pudo haberse soltado con facilidad, ella se dejó llevar hasta la biblioteca del castillo.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-preguntó desconfiada.

-Porque pensé tal vez que le agradan los libros más que los bailes- La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír, ese joven podía ver a través de ella. Y era algo extraño por que era la primer persona del sexo opuesto en su rango de edad que no tenia ganas de evitar. El pelirrojo era agradable, algo impulsivo pero agradable.

Aquella biblioteca estaba igual a cuando ella se había ido. Suspiró con nostalgia sin darse cuenta. La mayor parte de su infancia la había pasado en aquella habitación y ahora regresaba para darse cuenta que estaba intacta.

-Esta en lo cierto, encuentro más placentero un libro que un baile- tomó uno de esos libros entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo,se quedó un momento pensativa -Pero parece que conoce muy bien el lugar-la mente de la rubia dedujo algo, por lo que su semblante cambio por completó. Su mirada se volvió gélida y su faz se puso seria.

-Eso es por que vivo aquí, Soy el Rey Hans de Arrendelle, es un placer conocerla-La ojiazul dejo caer al piso el libro que sus manos anteriormente sostenían, de todas las personas tenia que relacionarse con el.

-Debo irme- declaro antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, atravesó nuevamente el gran salón los invitados la miraban extrañados, era la primera en irse, pero no se detuvo una vez fuera del castillo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su barco.

-Debemos irnos ya-Ordenó en voz alta la joven, despertando a quienes dormían mientras la tripulación se ponía en sus puestos ella llegó a su camarote. Comenzó a quitar su vestido, lo hacía bruscamente al igual que el peinado. Lagrimas, era las que caían por sus mejillas y los gimoteo comenzaron a acompañarlas.

Se sentía impotente, enojada pero lo peor de todo es que no sabia la razón de todo lo anterior, eran más sentimientos de los que ella podía reconocer era abrumador todo eso. Esa noche comenzó el viaje de regresó a Corona.

...

Los días pasaron tan lentamente que parecían meses, una vez que llegó a su destino, regresó al castillo, había llegado en pleno ocaso por lo que cuando llegó la mesa estaba servida pero no tenia hambre así que fue directo a su habitación, parecía que algo de ella se había quedado en Arrendelle.

Estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el vacío del techo, alguien tocó frenéticamente la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con desgana y flojera

-¿Estas bien? te veo pálida, bueno más que de costumbre- El entusiasmo de Rapunzel se apagó un poco al ver el animo de Elsa. La ojiverde se recostó al lado de su prima-¿Conociste a alguien?, ¿Bailaste?-

-Basta, no quiero hablar de eso-imploro piedad la interrogada, revivir todo eso era algo doloroso.

-Lo siento, no debí ser tan entrometida-

-No, yo me disculpo por hacerte sentir mal. Tu no tienes la culpa-Elsa suspiró profundamente tomando coraje para poder hablar sin que se le cortará la voz- Muchas cosas han cambiado en Arrendelle y si baile con alguien pero lo hice antes de saber quien era realmente-

\- Y ¿quien era realmente?-los expresivos ojos verdes de Rapunzel se abrieron con asombro

-El usurpador de Arrendelle, Hans de las Islas del sur-muy a su pesar desde aquel día no podía dejar en aquellos ojos verdes, cuando dijo su bnombre su imagen vino nuevamente a su mente.

-Dios mio, y ¿Que hiciste cuando supiste quien era el?-

-Salí corriendo hacia el barco-

-Creo que fue lo mejor, solo querías ver como era Arrendelle ahora ¿no?, ahora que ya lo hiciste creo que debes dejar de preocuparte por eso-

-Tienes razón, mejor tomaré un baño y dormiré, necesito descansar.

Rapunzel se despidió para dejar sola nuevamente a la ojiazul. Después de tomar un baño Elsa peino su cabello y se fue a dormir.

...

Entre sueños escucho nuevamente los golpes en la puerta, poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrando los primeros rayos de luz del día entrando por su ventana.

-Adelante-gritó con molestia

-Elsa vístete rápido- dijo la ojiverde algo temerosa

-¿Para que?-estaba extrañada de que fueran a despertarla tan temprano para que de vistiera.

-Por que mi padre quiere hablar contigo antes de que bajes, dijo que fueras a verlo a su estudio- Rapunzel parecía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tanto que hasta ella comenzó a sentir ansiedad

-¿Que te sucede?-la ojiazul tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto

-Hans vino a verte-soltó de golpe la princesa de Corona. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado

-En un momento voy con mi tío- anuncio mientas comenzaba a ponerse el vestido, Rapunzel la ayudo para hacer el proceso más fácil y una vez lista no perdió el tiempo y fue a donde estaba el gobernante de Corona.

Entro sin anunciarse y encontró a su tío, con el semblante muy serio, pudo distinguir en seguida que estaba muy molesto.

-Elsa, antes de que te fueras ¿Que fue lo que te dije?-la rubia sabía que era el comienzo de su regaño

-Que no me acercara a nadie proveniente de las Islas del sur-

-¿Y que fue lo que tu hiciste?- la pregunta fue hecha con un tono de voz más alto

-Todo lo contrario-la ojiazul miraba al piso y jugaba con sus dedos

-Mírame Elsa ¿Ahora que voy a hacer si ese hombre viene a pedir tu mano?, no puedo protegerte de eso. No pondré en riesgo a Corona-

-Eso no...no creo que venga a eso-

-Me dijo claramente que viene a verte y a hablar conmigo, así que si a eso viene no tendré de otra que aceptar su oferta. Voy a bajar a recibirlo apropiadamente, te espero en el comedor- ordenó el rey antes de dejarla sola en aquella oficina.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo, gracias por sus comentarios tan bonitos gracias a Frozenfan a Deahtz y a Lollipop87

Frozen fan: A Anna la veremos muy pronto, ella no es hermana de Elsa en este fic. Pero si serán muy cercanas.

Deathz: Muchas gracias por leer jajajaja y por tu review

Lollipop87: Si Rapunzel seguirá apareciendo, y sobre el hermano #13 es sorpresa


	3. Chapter 3

Bajó al comedor y su mente se quedó en blanco, sentía la mirada de su tío fija en ella.

-Majestad, Bienvenido-saludó al visitante con una ligera reverencia-No esperaba verlo tan pronto-habló la joven algo incomoda, podía jurar que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente por lo que las escondió en la parte trasera de la falda de su vestido. Algunos mechones adornaban su rostro, por la prisa solo se había hecho una trenza que caía en uno de sus hombros.

-Elsa, aun están preparando el desayuno, ve y muestra el lugar al rey Hans-ante la petición solo La rubia bajo la mirada y asintió, comenzó a caminar hacia el pelirrojo.

-Acompáñeme-susurró lo ojiazul sin mucho animo.

La rubia caminaba dócil mostrando el palacio, su mente era un caos en esos momentos. El ojiverde observaba las facciones de la blonda, cuando fruncía el ceño pro que no recordaba bien el nombre del hombre que había pintando algún cuadro que adornada el palacio. O cuando se quedaba pensativa, incluso cuando arrugaba la nariz o fruncía los labios. Pero en todo el trayecto ella no lo veía directamente a los ojos, apenas y lo miraba a la cara pero solo unos cuantos segundos y volvía a voltear su rostro.

De un momento a otro mientras la ojiazul le mostraba los jardines se hizo presente un silencio incomodo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-sus orbes azules observaban el agua la fuente de los jardines, su actitud era fría.

-Adelante, estaré gustoso en responderla-

-¿Que es lo que hace aquí?, ¿Cual es el propósito de su visita?-

-Responderé sin rodeos, vine aquí por un impulso de idiotez-declaró divertido, la rubia solo frunció el ceño al creer que se burlaba de ella- Al ver que te habías ido de la fiesta comencé a buscarte desesperadamente, pero luego de saber que habías salido del palacio mande a buscarte pero tu barco ya no estaba así que partí a la mañana siguiente, y aquí estoy. Cuando me di cuenta que no había una razón que justificara mi visita vino una a mi mente, pero no puedo discutirla contigo- la joven alzó una ceja algo ofendida

-Lo del impulso de idiotez no se lo discuto, creo que es de un temperamento bastante impulsivo-el sarcasmo comenzaba nuevamente a fungir como su barrera invisible para mantenerla a salvo.

-Lo dice la joven que salio corriendo a media fiesta, sin razón aparente. Subió a su barco a esas horas y partió de regreso a casa- Aquellos zafiros estaban posados sobre el dedicándole una mirada llena de molestia, suspiró con todas sus fuerzas la joven para evitar decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después, y no necesariamente por ofender al pelirrojo, si no por el regaño que le daría su tío si se enteraba. Así que mejor decidió mantener sus cabales intactos.

-Usted tiene una perfecta memoria, por lo que no veo inconveniente que pueda regresar solo al comedor, con su permiso- se alejó con pisadas fuertes dejando a un confundido Rey, pero parecía estar aun más intrigado en ella. Normalmente la gente se comportaba amable de sobremanera cuando sabían que el era Rey. Pero aquella ojiazul era completamente diferente.

El desayuno se llevaba a cabo, ambos reyes hablaban sobre sus respectivos reinos mientras Elsa y Repunzel intercambiaban algunas miradas.

-Majestad, Elsa toca el piano como una ángel-dijo Rapunzel antes de sentir una patada por debajo de la mesa no muy fuerte pero si un poco dolorosa proveniente de la ojiazul.

-No lo hago-

-No seas modesta, puedes mostrarle al Rey Hans como tocas el piano cuando terminemos de desayunar-sugirió el padre de Rapunzel

-Me encantaría escucharlo, pero creo que primero necesito hablar con usted-dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al gobernante de Corona.

-Bueno entonces vayamos a mi estudio- El hombre se levantó de la mesa seguido por el pelirrojo. Una vez en el lugar El Rey se sentó en su escritorio y le ofreció asiento al pelirrojo- y ¿Cual es el asunto del que quiere hablar?-

-Quiero que me hable de Elsa. ¿Por que esta bajo su cuidado?Quiero saber lo más posible sobre ella, tengo intenciones de arreglar un compromiso con ella pero antes necesito saber un poco más ¿No lo cree?. Aparte eso seria algo bueno para Arrendelle y para corona en asuntos financieros y mercantiles -

El hombre aclaró un poco su garganta. No era fácil tocar el tema.

-Los padres de Elsa murieron hace mucho tiempo, su madre era mi hermana menor por lo que no podía dejar a Elsa sola aun siendo una niña. Por eso mi esposa y yo nos hicimos cargo de ella-

-Lo lamen...-El soberano de Corona lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar eso viniendo del pelirrojo.

-No lo lamente-ordenó cortante el rey de Corona-Solo quiero decirte algo muchacho, Elsa es como mi hija, por lo que no la veo como un objeto para aumentar el comercio de Corona, así que ella es quien tiene la ultima palabra, si ella lo rechaza no habrá tal compromiso. Ella ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que la obligue a casarse. Así que le recomiendo que piense una manera de decírselo, tiene la tendencia de rechazar propuestas-

...

-No te muevas-chilló Rapunzen con pincel en mano y algo de pintura en la cara. Estaba pintando a su prima Elsa.

-Esto es incomodó es un día muy caluroso para este vestido-se quejó la ojiazul abanicándose con su mano intentando parar el calor pero era imposible. Aparte de que tenia que estar sentada y ya se había cansado.

-Lo se pero no te muevas-regañó la ojiverde-Ya casi termino-

Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto donde ambas estaban.

-Adelante-gritó Elsa, intentando estirarse un poco, pues había estado en una misma posición por algo de tiempo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo

-Lamento interrumpir- se excusó mientras entraba al cuarto

-No interrumpe, llegó en un buen momento, acabo de terminar el retrato de Elsa y necesito su opinión-

-Quedó muy bien, pero el azul de los ojos de Elsa es más profundo- Rapunzel río divertida al ver que la ojiazul tenia fruncido el ceño

-Lo siento, acabó de escuchar que mi padre me habla-mintió la ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie y salia.

El silencio comenzaba a inundar el cuarto cuando la voz de la rubia de ojos azules se escucho.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-interrogó cortante

-¿Le gustaría ir a Arrendelle conmigo?-parpadeo perpleja el se sentó al lado de ella. Elsa simplemente no lograba entender ni la pregunta ni el contexto de esta.

-Espere-se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo-Estoy confundida- Hans rió levemente ante el comentario de la joven.

-Este asuntó pensé en tratarlo directamente con su tío, pero el dijo que se hará lo que usted diga, así que ¿le gustaría ir a Arrendelle conmigo y ser mi esposa?-

Aquella ojiazul estaba perpleja, uno por que su tío no la hubiera obligado y dos porque ahora veía más fácil si le hubieran impuesto casarse con el entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente antes de que sus padres la obligaran a subir al barco que la llevaría a Corona su padre la hizó prometer que siempre debía cumplir todas la promesas que hiciera así como todo juramento. Seguido de eso también recordó que había jurado no rechazar al siguiente pretendiente que tuviera.

Elsa volvió en si, y encaró aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Si, me gustaría- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular sin que se viera fingida su respuesta.

* * *

Esperó que les gusté, lo siento tardarme tanto. Cualquier cosa pueden decirme, cualquier error o algo que no les parezca también. Gracias por leerlo :3


	4. Chapter 4

Ya con el compromiso confirmado, Elsa y Hans regresaron a Arrendelle.

En el viaje, Elsa se la pasaba en su camarote, excepto cuando el pelirrojo tocaba a su puerta para intentar platicar, a veces daba resultado, a veces no mucho. Pudo darse cuenta de su amor desmesurado por el chocolate, y las cosas dulces el silencio, y tal vez hasta la soledad.

Cuando el viaje terminó y llegaron a destino deseado, El primero en bajar fue el pelirrojo, quien amablemente ayudó a bajar a la ojiazul. El sol estaba en su apogeo, el medio día se sentía y con el ligero calor.

-Espero que disfrutes del clima de Arrendelle tanto como yo lo hago, es un lugar maravilloso-Hans parecía más animado que la rubia, tal vez porque el viaje había tardado más de lo esperado y ella estaba al punto de la desesperación.

-Si, los veranos son cálidos y los inviernos glaciales..o eso me han dicho- habló la rubia seria, pero interiormente no cabía en si misma de la felicidad, estaba en su hogar pero no como la última vez que había estado ahí. Se sentía segura.

-Si así es el clima de Arrendelle- afirmó el pelirrojo- Yo definitivamente prefiero el verano-

Cuando llegaron al castillo un mayordomo de complexión ancha los recibió. Les dedicó una reverencia.

-Majestad, bienvenido-dijo el mayordomo con una reverencia.

-Gracias Kai ¿No has visto a Anna?-

Los helados ojos azules de la hermosa rubia se quedaron estáticos en el mayordomo, era alguien a quien conocía y muy bien. Pero que no esperó encontrar de semejante modo.

-No majestad, lo más probable es que la princesa siga dormida-el hombre mantenía su cabeza baja en actitud con actitud sumisa. Algo que claramente irritó a la ojiazul.

-Elsa ¿me acompañas? iré a ver a mi hermana-Elsa asintió con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia-Kai necesito que arreglen una habitación-

-Si, majestad-respondió obediente el mayordomo

¿Una hermana?ella jamás había oído hablar que las Islas del sur tuvieran una hija, pero dejo el tema por la paz en su mente para centrarse en otro. Mientras que subían las escaleras, las cuales donde se encontraron por primera vez Elsa iba perdida en sus memorias. Kai era el mayordomo de su padre y verlo ahora al servicio de Hans la puso a pensar muchas cosas.

Cuando ella huyó de Arrendelle tenia apenas 10 años, Hans aparentaba una edad joven así que sin ninguna consideración decidió preguntar.

-¿A que edad te volviste rey de Arrendelle?-ella con la vista al frente, caminar imperioso y sin titubeo, y el pelirrojo no sabia si era por la actitud de blonda o la forma tan fría en como la había formulado lo que lo había dejado helado. Al menos para el era un tema complicado, a sus tiernos 14 años su padre lo proclamó rey de Arrendelle.

Cuando el llegó pudo ver los estragos de la guerra tanto en la infraestructura como en los habitantes. El nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero nadie se lo preguntó el simplemente fue coronado en un reino el cual le fue arrebatado a otros gobernantes pero el miedo que le tenia a su padre era el suficiente como para que hiciera todo lo que el le ordenaba.

-A los 14-después de haberse tomado su tiempo respondió-Aquí es-el pelirrojo se detuvo delante de una puerta y tocó, no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar.

-Adelante-se escucho dentro de la habitación, Hans abrió la puerta encontrando a su hermana aun dormida.

-¿Que crees que haces Anna?-preguntó con voz severa haciendo que la joven que yacía en la cama se levantará de ella de un brinco

-Lo siento. Me quedé dormida- se excusó la chica de cabellos rojos el cual en ese momento parecían enredados del movimiento nocturno.

-Elsa, ella es Anna, mi hermana-

-Anna de Arrendelle- se inclinó levemente tomando las esquinas de su bata

-Mucho gusto Anna, soy Elsa-la rubia sonrió un poco, ella le recordaba tanto a Rapunzel.

-El gusto es mío-devolvió el ademán.

El mayordomo apareció en la puerta para decir que la habitación de la visitante estaba listo.

-Anna vístete, iré a mostrarle su habitación a Elsa-

Ambos siguieron al mayordomo hasta una bella habitación, no sabía si se trataba de una broma o tal vez una coincidencia pero esa era su antigua habitación.

-espero que le guste-habló Kai mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, era muy similar a como lo recordaba. Sonrió cálidamente, la ojiazul se dio cuenta que Kai sabía quién era realmente.

-Gracias, es muy acogedora-

-Me alegra que te guste -habló el pelirrojo- Puedes usar la biblioteca si quieres, o si tienes hambre puedes pedir lo que sea a alguien de la servidumbre, debo ir a terminar unos asuntos-el se dio la vuelta para comenzar a marcharse, ella lo siguió.

-¿No hay problema si deambulo por el castillo?-el recordó la primera vez que la vio en su cumpleaños, subiendo las escaleras completamente distraída observando el castillo.

-No hay ninguno, siéntete libre de hacerlo, me gustaría que te sintieras como en casa-no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, las ironías de la vida muchas veces rayaban lo cómico y esta era una de esas situaciones.

Y así lo hizo abría las habitaciones algunas vacías otras repletas de cosas, una por una observaba algunas cosas, cosas que pertenecieron a su familia, otras habitaciones estaban completamente cambiadas, entonces recordó la sala de los retratos, era una habitación repleta de pinturas de retratos de los miembros de la familia real. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la habitación.

Ya no estaban, no estaban los retratos ni de sus padres ni de sus antepasados, habían sido reemplazados por otras pinturas, pero en el centro de la habitación estaba su retrato, era una niña de 5 años cuando fue pintado. Sintió curiosidad del porque solo estaba el grandes ojos azules en la pintura emanaban inocencia, y su sonrisa era enorme, una sonrisa natural en una pequeña que se maravillaba por todo.

Y entonces vino a su mente aquel día en que la pintaron.

- _Elsa no corras-regaño su madre. Le habían puesto un vestido azul marino, de falda amplia y pomposa, tenía bordados en color dorado y blanco. Sus zapatitos blancos al igual que sus medias y su cabello fue peinado en una trenza baja. Le pusieron una tiara dorada._

 _Corrió hasta el jardín, sobre el césped ya la esperaba un mantel blanco donde se sentaría para que fuera ilustrada. Su sonrisa era enorme, su madre se quedó detrás del pintor todo el tiempo hasta que terminaron el cuadro._

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar aquel pacífico tiempo, pasó su mano para quitarla, Extrañaba tanto a sus padres, apretó sus puños, cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr su cometido, ser nuevamente la gobernante de Arrendelle. Pero algo había cambiado, su perspectiva hacia Hans, por alguna razón comenzó a sentir que el pelirrojo al igual que ella fue una víctima de la situación, de la avaricia de su padre o tal vez simplemente se había ablandado un poco.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando tal vez lo mejor era descansar.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al cuarto, percibió un aroma ''espléndido'', caminó hacia la cocina de donde provenía.

-chocolate-susurró entrando a la ajetreada cocina, por donde pasaban tantas mucamas atareadas con la cena. Una de ellas sostenía un tazón con chocolate derretido, lo batía con fuerza. Caminó hacia esa mujer de la servidumbre, la mujer no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven ojiazul, la mujer parecía ser encargada de cocina, porque ordenaba a las otras mujeres.

-¿Vas a hacer pastel de chocolate?-preguntó la rubia asustando a la mujer que sostenía el plato. Aquella mujer la miró horrorizada y soltó el tazón que sostenía. La sirvienta se persignó.

-¿Gerda?-

-¿Princesa Elsa?-susurró aquella mujer, Elsa sonrió y asintió sin ninguna duda- Toda, vayan a poner la mesa para el almuerzo- gritó mientras las demás mujeres de la servidumbre salían con platos de la cocina una vez solas la rubia no dudó en abrazarla.

-Soy yo Gerda-

-¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió? Todos aquí pensamos que había muerto-en su voz desgastada por la edad se notaba algo de alegría.

-Yo pensé lo mismo de ustedes, nunca imagine que los iba a ver-

-Debe disculparnos por servirle a...-Gerda bajo la mirada apenada

-No te preocupes, mejor hazme ese pastel de chocolate el cual te sale delicioso. Y estoy aquí porque seré la futura Reina de Arrendelle-afirmó Elsa muy segura de lo que decía.

* * *

Hola espero que les guste como quedó este capítulo y lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Majestad, el capitán de la guardia Real- anunció la entrada de aquel caballero al comedor donde el rey, su hermana y su prometida estaban a medio desayuno. El anuncio sorprendió a Elsa, quien confundida miró con algo de desconfianza al recién llegado. Era un hombre joven alto de cabellos rubios y barba del mismo tono, ojos verdes más claros que los del rey.

-John amigo, que bueno verte- dijo el rey mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al visitante. Parecían bastante cercanos-¿Como te trataron las Islas del sur?-

-No tan bien como a ti te trato Corona, me sorprendió bastante la noticia-el monarca sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo e hizo una seña a Elsa para que se acercara. Ella se colocó al lado de su prometido.

-Ella mi amigo, es la futura Reina de este lugar- al escuchar aquello John hizo una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerla por fin, no tiene idea de la cantidad de cosas que he leído de usted-

-¿De mi?, no entiendo-

-Lo que quiere decir John es que Hans se la paso escribiendo sobre ti es sus cartas- interrumpió la pelirroja quien aun seguía sentada comiendo.

-Si sigues comiendo de semejante manera harás explotar tus vestidos pronto, estoy casi seguro que no has de caber en la mayoría de tus vestidos-

-Eres un grosero-dijo Indignada la pelirroja quien se levantó molesta y salió del comedor. El rubio comenzó a reír al ver aquello

-Iré con ella-

-A veces me es difícil visualizarte como un adulto Hans pero debo decir que tu padre está orgulloso de lo próspero que es Arrendelle ahora-

-Disculpa, pero siempre lo ha sido. Antes de la guerra incluso era más próspero- corrigió la rubia, después de algunos segundos se dio cuenta que no había sido muy inteligente de su parte. Pero aquel comentario la irrito tanto que no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-preguntó el Monarca intrigado por tal aclaración.

-Fui criada por el Rey de Corona, así que recuerdo muy bien que siempre decía que hubo un tiempo donde Arrendelle era uno de los reinos más prósperos de la región-

-Si, eso me lo había contado alguien a mi tambien- Hans suspiro con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Elsa te molestaría si te quitó a Hansy por unas horas?-

-No para nada-

-Bien amigo, nos vamos- habló animadamente el rubio por delante del pelirrojo que lo seguía.

* * *

Leía tranquilamente en su cama pues pasaba de las 7 de la noche y la verdad había sido uno de esos días muy aburridos. Escuchó tocar a alguien la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase-gritó sin dejar de leer, la joven pelirroja sonrió en la luz de la puerta

-¿Y Hans?, no lo encuentro por ningun lado-

-Estaba con John, pero eso fue después del desayuno- Anna frunció el ceño claramente molesta-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto la ojiazul

-No realmente-contestó la menor

''Majestad ¿se encuentra bien?''se escuchó abajo el grito de preocupación de Gerda

Elsa se levantó y caminó hacía donde había venido aquello.

-No debes preocuparte-dijo Anna un poco detrás de ella - Es a lo que ellos llaman ''La bienvenida de John'', ellos se visten como gente de la aldea, van a una taberna y pagan los tragos de todos. Eso sucede cuando John llega a Arrendelle.

-¿todos los días?-preguntó indignada

-No, solo el primer día-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Hans se tambaleaba y era ayudado por John quien parecía venir en mejor estado y Kai estaba a punto de ayudarlo.

-A un lado-ordenó la rubia a punto de estallar en cólera- Dejenlo que suba las escaleras solo, si pudo llegar así puede llegar a su habitación-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la orden emitida por Elsa, incluso la misma Anna.

-Haganle caso- dijo la pelirroja- Incluso tu John- Hans miró desafiante a Elsa.

-Tiene razón puedo subir solo a mi habitación-

Dudosos los sirvientes hicieron caso. Temerosos puesto que ya conocían el temperamento del rey en esas condiciones. El comenzó a subir las escaleras, apoyado en todo momento del barandal

-Claro, haganle caso a la futura Reina ''consorte'' de Arrendelle-balbuceo en un tono burlón.

-Exclamó el usurpador-recriminó la ojiazul con voz firme.

A mitad de las escaleras el pelirojo se volteo para mirar de frente a la joven rubia.

-No sabes de lo que esta hablando. Eres una mocosa que cree saberlo todo, pero aun no sabe nada-

-Al menos se como un gobernante debe de comportarse y estoy segura que no es como tu lo haces-

-Lamento contradecirte, pero lo ayudare a subir rápido para evitar que siga diciendo tonterías- se disculpó John con la rubia para luego alcanzar a Hans, y taparle la boca

-Apresúrate en lugar de perder el tiempo peleando-

-Por favor vuelvan a sus tareas- pidió Anna a la servidumbre- Realmente siento lo que sucedió aquí, y el mañana será el primero en lamentarlo-

-Tu no tienes que disculparte Anna, ire a dormir-larubia coemnzo el camino de regreso a su cuarto, necesitaba serenarse. Pero le molestaba tanto ver cómo se comportaba quien gobernaba en su lugar, le dolía saber que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes no la habría humillado llamándola Reina consorte, cuando sabía perfectamente que Arrendelle le pertenecía por derecho.

Aunque tampoco había sido buena idea ponerse al mismo nivel que alguien ebrio.

-Que día- suspiró con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer en su suave cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó el pelirrojo, apenas lo hizo la servidumbre preparó su bañera, cuando salió de tomar su baño John estaba en una silla esperando.

-¿Quieres que te cuente los detalle o tu recuerdas todo?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja

-Si puedes contarme te lo agradeceria mucho-

-Pues básicamente te embriagaste, Elsa se molestó y pidió que nadie te ayudara a subir las escaleras, después la llamaste consorte por lo que obviamente se enojó aún más y ella te llamó usurpador, para evitar que dijeras otras cosa de la cual podrías arrepentirte te tape la boca y te ayude a llegar a tu habitación-

-Necesito disculparme adecuadamente con Elsa-

-Eres muy ingenuo, no puedes llamarle consorte a tu futura esposa y esperar que te disculpe al día siguiente-regañó el rubio

-No creo que Elsa sea de esas que se contente con joyas o vestidos, así que lo único que se me ocurre es una disculpa sincera-

-O tal vez puedes hacerle una carta de disculpa-

-No una carta no-dijo el monarca con pesar-Este día sera dificil- suspiró.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Como se atreve?-se preguntó a sí misma- Se perfectamente como debe actuar un gobernante, en mi primera década me criaron para eso-

Enojada, así se había despertado, había pedido que le llevaran el desayuno a su habitación pues no iba a bajar al comedor.

-Eso fue bastante escandaloso ¿No lo crees?-preguntó Gerda con una bandeja en la cual llevaba el desayuno de la ojiazul, lo puso al lado de la cama en una mesita.

-No. Es Rey de Arrendelle, así no es como se debe comportar un rey- declaró la joven aún conmocionada- su conducta raya lo ridículo. Esto no estaría pasando si papá aun siguiera aquí. Me duele tanto ver que clase de hombre es quien gobierna en mi lugar.

La mujer adulta la miró con dulzura y se acercó a ella.

-Mi querida Elsa, el aun es joven- aquellos ojos azules se postraron en Gerda, mostraban inconformidad

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Sabiendo que mi padre llegó al trono a mi edad, siendo más joven de lo que Hans es y absolutamente nunca tuvo una conducta tan reprochable como esa.

-El pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar. Pero ese chico no es como tu padre. Tu abuelo siempre fue severo con tu padre para que aprendiera cómo se debía gobernar, no puedes pedirle eso a alguien que llegó a un reino devastado con la guerra aun siendo un niño. a Hans le tocó ver un Arrendelle casi en ruinas y fue obligado a subir al trono por su padre. El ni siquiera quería ser rey, pero le tenía tanto miedo a su padre que no pudo negarse...-la ojiazul frunció el ceño y dedico una mirada de molestia a la mujer

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti, es algo duro ver como tratas de defender su comportamiento- habló cortante la joven

-Bien, no lo haré más. Iré a ver como va el desayuno y mandaré a preparar tu baño-

-Gracias-susurró la rubia tomando la bandeja de su desayuno.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y no dejaba de mirar su comida, no tenia tanta hambre a final de cuentas y no entendía porque, tal vez todo lo que había dicho Gerda la había dejado pensando. Solo tomó su té y dejo la comida intacta en el mueble donde lo había dejado Gerda desde un principio.

* * *

-Y dime ¿Por que de todas las mujeres que puedes tener la elegiste a ella?, no te negaré que es muy hermosa pero le habías huido al compromiso por años-preguntó John con curiosidad

-Ya te lo había dicho. Papá estaba presionándome desde hace mucho tiempo en que tuviera un compromiso con una mujer de la realeza. La primera vez que la vi realmente pensé que ella era la princesa de Corona, tiene modales impecables así que pensé que era ella. Pero luego recordé que la princesa de Corona tiene un nombre impronunciable y sentí mucha curiosidad por Elsa. Y por que cuando una mujer sabe que soy el Rey se vuelven fastidiosas pero ella no, de hecho creo que cuando le dije se asustó y salio corriendo-

El rubio no pudo contener la risa, nunca pensé que ella hubiera huido

-Si, lo hizo. Pero entonces la busque por toda la fiesta y también hice que buscaran el barco donde había venido pero no estaba. Entonces en esos momentos organicé todo para zarpar al amanecer. Cuando llegue a Corona hablé con el Rey y le dije que quería llevar a Elsa conmigo de regresó a Arrendelle y hacerla mi esposa. Entonces me dijo que le preguntará directamente a ella y ya-

-Espera ¿Por que hablaste con el rey?¿Y sus padres?...-Hans iba a responder pero el rubio se adelantó- ¿Es ilegitima?

-No, sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, y el Rey de Corona es su tío así que se encargó de ella desde entonces-

-Pobre, debió ser difícil. Por eso tiene esos modales, no como Anna-

-También la traje por que creo que puede ayudar a mi hermana con su comportamiento, porque yo no puedo ya con esa niña-

-Anna ya no es una niña, y es tu culpa por mal consentirla- El pelirrojo suspiro con cansancio

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, ha sufrido mucho y es mi media hermana después de todo ¿No lo crees?-

El rubio asintió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos y la peliroja bajaran a tomar el desayuno. El monarca se dio cuenta que no contaría con la compañía de su prometida, pues solo estaban servidos tres platos y era los lugares habituales de los presentes. No quiso hacer ningún comentario por que en cierta parte sentía que era su culpa y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de ir a disculparse adecuadamente.

La princesa Anna miraba cuidadosamente a su hermano, era como si analizara su silencio.

-A veces eres demasiado infantil- comentó la ojiazul dudosa de si hubiera sido correcto el comentario

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-el rey la miro desconcertado, eran contadas las veces en las que veía a Anna tomar un papel serio y este era uno de esos momentos

-Porque es muy obvio que quieres pedirle disculpas- John dejo de comer y fijó su mirada aguamarina en la princesa tenia una expresión muy parecida a al de Hans- Dejen de mirarme así. No es muy difícil solo ir a su recamara y ofrecerle una disculpa a Elsa-

-No hace falta- la voz seria de la rubia se escucho en la puerta del comedor, sin perder su porte dio un saludo- Buenos días. Majestad yo soy quien viene a disculparse, no debí ordenar a las sirvientas que no lo ayudaran en la condición en la que estaba-

El Rey al mirarla y escuchar lo que salia de su boca no dudo en ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la rubia.

-Basta. Tu no tienes nada de que disculparte, quien debe hacerlo soy yo. Y no solo por el ''comentario" que hice anoche sobre ti, porque no es verdad; si no también por el hecho de que me vieras en tan penosa situación-mientras el se disculpaba tomos las delicadas manos de la joven, Elsa por reflejo alzo su azulina mirada para chocar con unas orbes esmeralda.

-Bien, entonces queda disculpado- susurro la blonda mientras baja su mirada algo sonrojada

-''quedas disculpado''-corrigió el monarca

-"quedas disculpado"-

-¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?-preguntó el ojiverde aun sin soltarla

-Ya desayune-

EL rey sonrió con algo de ternura

-Que lastima, Genda hizo un pastel de chocolate para el postre- señaló el postre el monarca. Por el tiempo que llevaba Elsa en Arrendelle se dio cuenta de la debilidad por el chocolate que ella poseía.

Los ojos azules de la blonda se centraron en aquel postre como los ojos de una niña pequeña.

-Bien, creo que puedo comer un poco de pastel-

Elsa no solo era bonita, era inteligente y a pesar de todo sabía reconocer cuando se había equivocado. Siempre había algo de ella que sorprendía a Hans.

Los cuatro estaban desayunando tranquilamente, Hans pensaba seguir con su trabajo terminando pero no pudo evitar pensar en que quería pasar más tiempo con la rubia.

-Hoy quiero mostrarte Arrendelle, el pueblo, la gente. Daremos un paseo cuando terminemos de desayunar- Elsa asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Ella estaba pensando en sus propios problemas, desde la noche anterior estaba intranquila pero se calmo una vez que el pelirrojo se disculpó y cuando pudo sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre las suyas. Sacudió su cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos.

- _Mantén tu distancia Elsa_ \- se decía así misma una y otra vez.

* * *

Frozenfan: Muchas gracia por siempre dejar tu linda opinión sobre la historia, espero que te guste y si la voy a terminar. Trataré de subir capitulo mas seguido.


End file.
